Xenoblade 2: Plus Plus New Game
by angel88441
Summary: After restarting the universe, every H2H, Blade, Side Quests, and characters has changed to something different. Now Rex, who has realized he's in a game, will have to experience every thing once again.
1. Heart-2-Heart: Rub-a-Dub-Dub

Beware of Spoilers!

 **Mor Ardain Hot Springs**

During the Journey, Morag(AKA Best Girl, Sorry Nia), Zeke(AKA Best Guy in all of Gaming), Rex(Harem Reject), Tora(Sausage plz), and Dromarch(Voice of Common Sense on weekdays) go to the hot springs. The rest of the gang(Or Girls) are sleeping in at the hotel downstairs.

 **Tora:** Ah, how Tora missed hot springs... This brings back memories when we first stayed in Mor Ardain.

 **Rex:** _-Whispers-You mean a few hours ago in game time._

 **Tora:** You say something Rex Rex?

Rex shook his head and looked back at the empty hot springs. He was surprised that the springs was empty, even if it was early, considering last time they came it was packed with nude dudes. Zeke looked around and scratched his head.

 **Zeke:** Wait is this place Unisex!?

 **Rex:** I don't think so, last time we stayed girls went in different times than the guys.

 **Zeke:** Damn. It's that sort of system.

Zeke snapped his fingers, but coughed when he noticed Morag's glare.

 **Tora:** Seems like a good time for bath yes? Well why don't we all jump in and enjoy nice hot relaxation.

 **Morag:** Wait wut?

Morag took a step back at Tora's suggestion. Zeke mouth dropped, Rex face palmed, and Dromarch shook his head.

 **Tora:** All men here. No need to be to fear nudity.

 **Morag:** You want all five of us to bathe together?

 **Tora:** Of course yes. Is there a problem?

Tora tilted his neck in confusion. Zeke chuckled and decided to tease Morag a little.

 **Zeke:** There is a problem Tora my boy. You see Morag is lacking a big part from the rest of us guys.

Morag turned to Zeke with murderous eyes. Zeke just grinned and crossed his arms with confidence. Tora scratched his head at Zeke's answer. Dromarch and Rex just looked at the conversation not wanting to get involved.

 **Tora:** What is Morag missing?

 **Zeke:** Why don't you ask her.

 **Morag:** I would rather not say.

Tora turned to Rex(Don't stare at me Tora!). Since Tora was looking away from Morag, She used the moment to punch Zeke in the gut using her full speed.

 **Tora:** Rex Rex will you answer what part Morag is missing.

Rex saw Morag give him a death glare that could kill Malos himself.

 **Rex:** Why don't you ask Dromarch. He'll answer for you, like when Poppi asked where babies came from.

Rex walked backwards away from the guys(And Morag).

 **Dromarch:** Well you see Tora, Morag is missing... You see when boys are born they have a...-Cough-Cough- Well it seems I am getting ill, its best for me to not speak.

Tora turned back to Morag and noticed Zeke on the ground clutching his stomach.

 **Tora:** What happened?

 **Morag:** It seems that Zeke got a slight stomach ache.

Rex shook his head and covered his mouth to hold back his laughter.

 **Rex:** This has to be the most best heart-2-heart moment in the game.

Tora pressed on Morag to answer, who in return tried to change the conversation. Rex went to talk to Dromarch about this. Poor Zeke was left to attend his pain alone.(Someone call Pandy!)

 **Rex:** Dromarch, do you really think Tora doesn't know about Morag's a woman. I mean I know Tora is kinda slow, but not this slow enoguh to not realize Morag is a woman after how long the journey has been.

 **Dromarch:** Quite, it seems Tora doesn't know Morag is a female. Quite surprising considering Tora's vast knowledge in technology.

 **Rex:** Yeah, I wanna answer Tora's question, but this is way to funny to be solved. _-Whispers- This has to be Shonun level obliviousness._

Back with Tora and Morag (and a half dead Zeke)

 **Tora:** Come on Morag, just strip already and jump in hot springs. Tora not have all day.

Morag gave a long sigh. She thought on returning back downstairs, but after all the stress of battle she really wanted a bath. With no other choices, she had to answer him.

 **Morag:** Tora... I'm a woman.

 **Tora stopped working.**

 **Rex:** finally!

 **Dromarch:** Congratulations.

Zeke wheezed in the background, but still gave Tora a thumbs up.

 **Tora:** But that makes no sense considering Morag is the manliest out of the group.

Somewhere a few floors down, Brighid burned her pillow she was using and scared Pandoria and Nia awake.

Rex and Dromarch took a few steps back. Zeke crawled himself away from the massacre that was to occur. Morag took a deep breath and rubbed her temples.

 **Morag:** You know what Tora, fine I will bathe with the group right now. However, I will be wearing my clothes though. Are you happy now?

Tora threw a fist bump.

 **Tora:** Okay, Tora will go tell girls that us guys will be in hot springs for the entire morning.

Tora ran inside leaving everyone else alone. Morag turned to the rest of the gang with blank eyes. Each had their own reactions to her stare.

 **Rex:** Why hasn't this heart-2-Heart moment ended? Why does it keep going. I don't wanna die yet!

 **Dromarch:** Morag please understand that it's not my place to answer such a question about you.

Zeke tried to crawl away, but Morag used anger to teleport and stepped on Zeke.

 **Morag:** I would have accepted Tora asking such a question, but the fact that you guys refused to answer to such a simple question... I will not tolerate humiliation to myself anymore.

The hot springs was filled with screams and crying(Mostly Zeke). The attendants were to afraid to interfere. Tora returned to a almost dead Zeke, a passed out Rex in the water, and a shaved and burnt Dromarch. Morag and Tora quite enjoyed their bath.


	2. Gotta Catch 'Em All

**Warning SPOILERS dammit!**

* * *

 **Torigoth Inn**

Random room with Rex(The Protagonist), Nia(A Cat), Pyra/Mythra/Pneuma(The Aegis), and Poppi A(Precious Cinnamon Bun). They had just come from killing a level 100 dinosaur monster.

 **Rex:** So these are legendary Crystals?

Rex was juggling a few legendary core crystals around. Poppi looked at awe at Rex's juggling skill. Pyra stared at the crystals with a blank face. Nia shrugged at him.

 **Nia:** Yeah, why?

 **Rex:** Well since we are on the mission to stop Malos and Jin, I thought we would need allies. You know other blades to help us. The game developers didn't make all these cool blade designs for no reason.

Nia blinked at Rex's comment. Poppi wasn't paying close attention and Pyra...

 **Pyra:** But why Rex? Why do you need other _Blades_? Aren't I _enough_?

Pyra growled and crossed her arms at him. Rex stopped juggling and raised his arms in defense. Poppi looked down in disappointment.

 **Rex:** So, it's just that sometimes during our team attacks , I need other elements to make the attack fully effective. Or else the battle takes way to long. I mean we took nearly 30 minutes to kill a level 30 monster. 30 minutes!

Nia backed up Rex's suggestion.

 **Nia:** That makes sense. We are too limited with just 3 fire types, 1 electric, 1 ground, Dromarch for water, and Mythra for light. Having allies would also benefit me as I could heal more often.

 **Rex:** _-Whispers- and to see you do you that cute cat dance more too. The players love that stuff._

Pyra heard Rex's whisper and her eyes turned red for a second as she started at Nia.

 **Poppi:** Poppi has ability to convert current element if gathered enough ether from Tiger! tiger! machine.

 **Rex:** Yeah, but that's way to time consuming when we should be advancing the plot. Even after the 1.1.1 patch for easy mode. Plus why can't I go back when I accidentally press normal mode.

 **Poppi:** Patch? Go back? Poppi does not understand.

Poppi used her hands to tilt her head cutely. Pyra slammed her hands on the nearby desk.

 **Pyra:** It doesn't matter Rex. I'm more than enough for you, you don't need any more blades. I'm the Aegis for Architects sake. I could do it all!

 **Rex:** Come on Pyra, don't be like that-

Rex's Legendary crystal started to glow. Rex looked at confusion on why it's it started to awaken when he hasn't entered the Menu. Pyra, behind Rex, looked really angry. Poppi looked at awe. The Awakening manifested too...

 **Adenine:** I'm Adenine. I aim to fulfill my intellectual needs through mediums other than books. Time to travel through the great wide world and stimulate the synapses.

 **Rex.** Whoa cool. My first Awakening and it's a 5 star blade.

Rex began looking through is Pokedex...er I mean his Blade journal. Poppi and Nia started introducing themselves to Adenine. Pyra, not wanting to destroy Adenine, switched to Mythra.

 **Nia:** Hey i'm Nia and this is Poppi. Hope we can get along in the team.

 **Adenine:** Hello Nia. Poppi. Don't worry, with my intellectual sense for perfect plans we will have no trouble conquering any challenge in our path.

 **Nia:** -Grumbled- A blade with sense, too bad her driver is too much of an idiot.

Poppi stared curiously at Adenine's appearance.

 **Poppi:** Poppi loves Adenine's book.

 **Adenine:** Thank you Poppi. I admire your mechanical structure and hope to be able to inspect you too include in my research book.

Adenine gave Poppi a smile, making Poppi also smile back at her.

 **Back with Ash?.!.!. I mean Rex**

 **Rex:** So she's a healer blade. I should use a overdrive to give to Nia for her healing. Though I don't want to waste them since this game only gives you limited amount unless you grind 4 stars and I sure ain't wasting too much time on that.

Rex continued to read his journal, but was interrupted by a Mythra.

 **Mythra:** Hey Rex, you should really talk to Pyra. She's crying and saying you don't need her or something. Pneuma is trying to calm her down.

 **Rex:** Wut? Oh okay. I'll talk to her after i'm done checking Adenine design. _-thinking-I'm just confused to why I got a 5 star blade in my first try. I'm not max level and don't even have my luck passed 400.-_ Let me just try awaking a Crystal again.

Rex grabbed a another Legendary Core Crystal and awakened it. The crystal revealed...

 **Zenobia:** I am Zenobia! i'll take on the strongest comers!

Everyone, except Mythra, looked at awe again. Rex slapped his forehead in shock.

 **Rex:** Another one? Am I glitching the game of something? No way it could happen again.

Rex awakened yet again another Legendary Core Crystal. Mythra face-palmed and shook her at. Inside Mythra, Pyra was wailing at the thought of loosing Rex to these harlots.

 **Kos-Mos:** Kosmos Obey Strategical Multiple Operation Systems. All systems operational. Are you my master?

 **Poppi** : Wow. Rex Rex is getting lots of new friends. Poppi happy as they could also be Poppi's and Master Pon's new friends too.

Poppi started to jump in joy at the new blades.

 **Nia:** Yeah? I thought getting these kind of blades were extremely rare.

Rex's new blades began conversing with the group. Rex looked at at the empty side of the room, staring into space..

 **Rex:** _-Thinking- Why is this happening? Kos-Mos? The rarest blade of them all? Am I destined to collect all rare blades this easily? This makes no sense. Did the game have a incorrect data program? I have to... have to... collect them all. I gotta catch em All and fill my Blade Journal. Before I get a update that fixes this glitch._ Come on everyone, we have some collecting to do.

And so began the Great Blade Adventure. Rex spent nearly a week(3 hours using real time). He used a couple of overdrives to give his teammates new blades too. Rex wanting to speed things up created a song for this occasion.

 **I wanna be the very best**  
 **Like no one ever was**  
 **To awaken them is my real test**  
 **To train with them is my cause**

Rex and group farmed in Mor Ardain. Nia and Morag can be seen looking frustrated at fight low level monsters constantly. Rex grew a beard and has grown a obsession in collecting them all. Zeke doesn't really care and was more than happy to help Rex. Tora ate sausages most of the time.

 **I will travel across the Cloud Sea**  
 **Searching far and wide**  
 **Teaching Blades to understand**  
 **The power that's inside**

Rex and group went to farming Legendary Core Crystals. All 100 level monsters are seen being killed(Mostly by Pneuma). Each monster dropping tons of items and money, but most importantly Legendary Core Crystals.

 **Blades! Gotta awak'em all**  
 **It's you and me**  
 **I know it's my destiny**  
 **Blades! Oh, you're my best friend**  
 **In a world we must defend**

 **Rex** : I don't know why I am getting all the rare blades this fast, but I sure ain't complaining hahaha.

Rex stood on a cliff looking at the sunset grinning at his luck today. He has finally became the Blade Master and plans to defeating the Elite Force Torna and the Champion Malos. The gang was behnd him making a campfire. Meanwhile with other blades(mostly the females ones), Pyra gave them a small talk about their place and how she was Rex's number 1 blade and to not give Rex any funny business.

 **Team Set**

 **Rex:** Pyra/Mythra/Pneuma, Herald, Sheba, Zenobia, Azami, and the Rest of the Blades

 **Tora:** Poppi, Super Poppi(Poppi QT), and Mature Poppi(Poppi QTπ)

 **Zeke:** Pandoria, Vale, Kos-Mos, Praxis, Dagas, Agate, and Perun

 **Morag:** Brighid, Kasandra, Theory, Godfrey, Aegaeon, Newt, and Finch

 **Nia:** Dromarch, Dahlia, Vess, Adenine, Floren, Ursula, Adenine, and Wulfric for some reason?

* * *

 **The Fanfic takes place during the 3 hours left to save Tantel(Lol), but I will be adding some elements that come from the later chapters. A example is Tora** **already having Poppi QtPie, and Rex already having Pneuma. I'll try to fill in how these events happened in later chapters. As more the new blades in the new update, I also plan on making separate chapters for them. Dang I have so many chapters planned already. 0_o**


	3. Tycoon Torigoth

**Warning Spoilers dammit dammit! Just in case: Version 1(I usually re-read chapters and change them later. So this time I want to know how much I have changed this chapter.)**

Talking Normal

 _Whispering_

 **Who is talking**

* * *

 **Torigoth**

The gang were at a store buying materials to use during battles.

 **Random Shopkeeper:** Come any time owner.

 **Rex:** Thanks have a good day. don't worry I'll visit soon. _Considering this is the only place I could buy this item._

The rest of the gang were looking around but were not really interested to buy anything. They followed Rex as he left the store and made their way to the Torigoth hotel/motel/Inn.

 **Morag:** I'm surprised zat you own zis establischment Rex.

 **Brighid** : Early Investing is a smart thing to do these days.

 **Rex:** I bought the store when I first visited Torigoth. And where the heck did you get that accent Morag?

Morag shook her head and didn't answer him. Rex shrugged it off and continued to walk until they were at the bridge in the middle of the city. The group stopped at the bridge with him and looked at their surroundings. (Morag and Nia mentally prepared themselves if Rex were to start salvaging once again.)

 **Rex:** Yeah, some guy told me to buy it because story plot game me no choice.

Everyone blink and shook their heads as he said that. Sometimes Rex said the weirdest things. Pyra glared at Rex

 **Pyra:** Or was it because the _Female Shopkeeper_ was sad that no one was buying her _useless_ products.

Rex raised his hands defensively. Zeke, Morag, and Nia took a few steps back afraid at how this might turn up. The blades and Tora stared not really caring as they could just regenerate.

 **Rex:** No, i'm telling the truth-

Not wanting another fight to break out, the gang tried to defuse the situation.

 **Nia:** Or was it because you are stupid enough to waste almost all your funds when you first arrived here.

Rex gave Nia a WTF look, not expecting her insult. Too bad Rex didn't know what his friends were doing.

 **Rex:** Hey, come on Nia you know m-

 **Tora:** Or because place sells delicious sausages at half price now.

 **Rex:** No I-

 **Pandoria:** Or is it because you're full loaded with money and have no sense in the world.

 **Rex:** No-, Well that's true- Wait you weren't even introduced until the next chapter.

 **Nia:** I told you were idiot. Buying anything if it costs more than 10,000 Gold. I'm surprised you haven't bought every store in Torigoth.

 **Rex:** there's no point in doing that anyways. you don't get anything from the shopkeepers, not even some income back. In fact-

Rex suddenly stopped talking and his eyes widen. The gang jumped back clearly disturbed by Rex's look he was giving.

 **Zeke:** Hey Chum, you okay?

Zeke waved his hand at Rex's face.

 **Rex:** _Do you_? I'll be back, you guys can go back to the hotel.

Rex handed Morag 750,000 Gold. Nia looked annoyed at the amount Rex gave, but shrugged it off.

 **Rex:** Come on Pyra.

 **Pyra:** Coming Rex. _'Finally Some time alone with Rex.' Pyra happily thought_

The Group all stood together looking at the bag of money.

 **Morag:** Vell he kertainly gafe us a abnormal amount uff gold.

They each started to give their own suggestion on what to do with the money.

 **Zeke:** Good guy Rex. Giving his buddies some spending money. I say we got and spend it on the finest restaurants Torigoth has to offer.

 **Poppi:** Poppi doesn't think we can spend all money on just food. We have to much money to just spend on food.

 **Dromarch:** Perhaps we could buy things we enjoy. I saw some interesting new volumes of books in the shops I saw earlier.

 **Tora:** And Tora could buy all kinds of sausages for the journey.

 **Brighid:** And Lady Morag could get her clothes cleaned and sewed.

Brighid emphasized by grabbing a piece of clothe from Morag's uniform to show everyone.

 **Nia:** Might as well. It's not like Rex is going to come back soon. He'll probably come back tomorrow.

 **Back with Rex and Pyra**

 **Rex:** Buy this store... Buy that store...ooh can't forget this one...

 **Pyra:** Wow Rex you really are going to buy all stores?

 **Rex:** After finding out I get small advantages buying the stores, how could I not.

Rex expressed happily. Finally no more time wasting running around to get all dropped items from enemies, finally getting a little bit of 10% more gold, and a higher chance of getting drops.

 **Pyra:** hahaha, well if your happy Rex then i'm happy too.

They continued on buying almost every shop in Torigoth.

 **Rex** : Well I brought most, some I couldn't because some stores have no data in them existing... I thinks that's all of them. My map says so.

 **Pyra** : Wow Rex you are so smart on buying all the stores. Now you could live a good life comfortable with your wife. _whispered-Which is going to be me and me only_

 **Rex** : yeah lets get back to the group. I still have 500,000,000 Gold left anyways.

 **Pyra** : that much?

 **Rex** : yeah this game gives you a infinite amount of gold if you salvage.

The two walked towards the AUX corner shop.

 **Rex** : Hold up, there a shop we haven't brought yet. Lets go buy it really quick.

 **Pyra** : Okay.

Th both of them went to good ol Torigoth Muffin Shop. The owner was a young super attractive 10/10 women(Pyra frowned) who was really super nice to Rex(Pyra Glared) and always give him extra muffins and pies(Pyra looked murderous now).

 **Rex** : Hey Young Shop Keeper.

 **YSK** : Hey Cutie, back again so soon.

The Shopkeeper fluttered her eyes at Rex. Pyra did her thing and stared.

 **Rex** : Okay so i'll buy one of everything you have.

 **YSK** : Thanks for the business Mr. Rex, it would be around 15,000 Gold.

Rex handed her the gold and then walked away 5 steps. He then turned around and exited the shop. Pyra was about to say something, but Rex turned around and entered back into the shop.

 **Rex** : Hello again Young Shop Keeper.

 **YSK** : Hey Cutie, back again so soon.

 **Rex** : _Yeah, really soon._ So How much is the deed for this place?

 **YSK** : Around 10,000 Gold. Or free if you give me a kiss.

The Young Attractive 11/10 Shop Keeper laughed as Rex laughed nervously and quickly gave her the gold. Pyra changed to Pneuma and grabbed Rex and made a quick escape. The YSK simply laughed and stood there waiting forever once again.

 **Rex** : Finally we have brought all the shops.

 **Pneuma** : So what now?

 **Rex** : Well since I own every shop available in the Torigoth, does that make me mayor or something. I guess we could go to Mo- Wah?

The two walked when they saw the rest of the gang also walking towards their direction. The gang had new set of clothes and were carrying more items that they were able to. Nia had a ton of books and fish, Morag looked sleek and and a cape around her, Zeke looked like a badass as always, and Tora had mostly sausages with Matured Poppi also carrying crates of high brand sausages.

 **Zeke** : Hey chum, where have you been?

 **Rex** : I.I..I Where did you get these clothes and food?

 **Nia** : We did some shopping around. I'm surprised we didn't see you.

 **Rex** : Me too. I just brought every shop in Toriogth.

 **Pandoria** : Cool, does that make you mayor?

 **Brighid** : I'm surprised there are no laws to prevent this monopolization.

 **Rex** : Well what can be done now. So Morag do i get a key or something from the city.

Morag pulls out a handy dandy guide on what to do.

 **Morag** : It says you must keep ze town secured from monsters, settlingkt disputes between schops, and maintainingkt good morale from ze kitizens.

 **Rex** : wow that's not really much. The writer for the games must be getting lazy.

The gang heard some people yell from across the path way.

 **Fodder Citizen #1** : Hey you cant put your table here.

 **Fodder Citizen #2** : Hey this is part of my side. go away before i call the guards.

The gang heard someone yell near the entrance to the town.

 **Fodder Citizen #3:** Help there is a giant Gorilla attacking the entrance. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Nia turned to Rex

 **Nia** : Well Mr. Mayor, you better go settle all these problems. I'm going back to the hotel.

Nia and Dromarch started walking to the Hotel direction. Morag and Brihgid followed suite. Rex shook in shock and quickly ran to them.

 **Rex** : Wait, Wait, aren't you guys going to help me?

 **Morag** : Vell you are mayor. It's your responsibilities to do zis.

 **Nia** : Yeah, no one told you to go buy everything that had a price tag you idiot.

The 4 of them continued to the hotel, leaving Rex, Pneuma, Zeke, Pandoria, Tora, and Poppi together.

 **Pandoria** : How cruel! leaving up with the work.

 **Poppi** : Don't worry, Poppi will use all power to fill in their parts. Right Master Pon?

Poppi and Pandoria turned to Tora who was looking at nothing and thinking of the thought of working extra.

 **Tora** : Me me me

 **Zeke** : Don't worry chum, we'll help ya with this. Just hold my shirt and i'll settle all these problems.

 **Rex** : Seeing you shirtless might get me more views, but we have to go Tantel for some certain plants. We'll do my mayor duties later on another chapter of something.

Zeke shrugged and dabbed with Pandora. Tora pulled out his newly brought expensive high class sausages and started to eat them. They walked towards the hotel to pick up Nia and Norag for their next adventure.

* * *

 **So I got some explaining on why it took me a while to upload a new chapter.**

 **1\. I have several chapters working at the moment. I usually work on different chapters everyday. When I was making this chapter, I went in three different directions with the plot so I removed them and plan on working on each for different chapters.**

 **2\. Mid terms for college has been kicking my ass.**


	4. An Origin Story

**Took me a few months, but here is a small chapter.**

* * *

 **Genesis**

I was the Great Destroyer of the Universe. I was there from the very moment the Big Bang happened. I saw all of the universe be created. In my past life, I was an Evil Above the Heavens.

 **Power**

Peasants would bow to me. A mere step would cause earthquakes on the worlds I conquered. Millions of worlds under my throne. I had no competition from my Empire. I saw the universe in a different light from others. This is what I used to win most of my battles, as I was simply the antagonist.

 **Titles**

I have many names and titles from across the Universe. Evil Hand, Arceus's Dark Half, The Dark Star, The Missing Tetra Force, Bob, The Deconstruction Equation, and the Abyss Monster. With each title I gained from the worlds I would become more feared and powerful.

 **War**

If it weren't for the Gods and Kings banding together I would have won easily and ruled the universe itself. The War that lasted for Billions of years. The Greatest Smash War.

 **Judgement**

As punishment they sent me to be curse forever. No chance of redemption. My anger and hatred increase every second I am here. Forced to live in an eternal prison.

 **Eternal**

My prison has been set by this worlds God. I have been in this prisons for millions of years. It wasn't until recently that I saw a anomaly on this world appear before me.

 **Worse Place**

After the appearance of the Anomaly, I suffer the same punishment given to me by him. The boy and his group always return. I sense their teleportation. I feel and sense their level increase each time they return.

 **Unknown**

I have seen the boy's journey from a level 1 to level 69 in mere days. But these fools believe it has been months. My power is above this worlds laws. This boy is important to this world and I will make sure he suffers for it.

 **Restart**

I don't know what has happened. A Bigger Bang occurred. Was it the Architect's doing? The boy returns back as a level one. He stares at me with curiosity, as if he is thinking of something about me. Has he gained a Sense of Beyond? Is he like me? It matters not as he kills me once again.

 **Forgiveness**

I am unable to take anymore of my punishment. I plead to the gods for a chance of redemption, but alas I know I will never be able to overcome my hatred for life. Such is the price for no longer having ignorance.

 **Hell**

But in the end. I am stuck as a level 8. Staring at a billboard and awaiting my death from the boy once again.

* * *

 **Months of typing lead up to this chapter.**


	5. The Love for Rex

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic. But if I did I would make add a unlock Zeke option in the 1st chapter in the game.**

Normal Talk lol

 _Whispering_

 **Names**

 **Area and Time**

* * *

There are many things the Aegis loves in the world. The world itself, her grump of a brother, cooking, and looking at sunsets. Even through the Aegis is actually 3 personalities inside of a single body, they share the same love for everything. But recently gained a new love for someone.

The Love for Rex

Though one of them got their love for him to the extreme.

At the moment the gang stopped by a 5 star hotel to level up for the night. Rex(The Ultimate Blade User) took a room with Zeke(The Pose Master), with Pyra(The Yandere?) sharing a room with Nia(Best Cat). While everyone else aren't in the chapter or are gonna be cameos. Rex's grandpa is nonexistent at the moment due to plot reasons, but let's just say he's sleeping with Tora. Pyra sneaked into Rex's room and decided to protect him for the night.

 **Inside The Aegis Mind**

 **Pyra** : Isn't he so cute.

Pyra squealed as she saw Rex sleep.

 **Mythra** : He suuuure is

Mythra rolled her eyes. They had been looking over him for over 3 hours already and she and Pneuma were bored out of their minds. They couldn't sleep if even one was still up they were all up together.

 **Prya** : He is so precious. We must protect him with our lives.

 **Penuma** : yeah, yeah yeah

 **Mythra** : Can we go to sleep?

Pyra stopped looking at Rex and glared at her 2 other personalities.

 **Pyra** : No, we are going to be with Rex and protect him.

 **Pneuma** : From what? You know most enemies can't touch him because I kill them with a single strike.

 **Mythra** : And we have the room next to Rex anyways.

 **Pyra** : ...From Nia.

 **Mythra** : Nia?

 **Pyra** : We can't let Nia take my Rex.

 **Pneuma** : When has Nia ever shown she likes Rex?

Pyra took a deep breath and let out the air in her lungs.

 **Pyra** : I just feel it. I see how she looks at him secretly. She loves Rex and is waiting for me to disappear for her to confess her love to Rex. I won't ever leave him.

 **Mythra** : You're too paranoid.

 **Pneuma** : Well if he finds out you have been watching him all night long, then he is really going to change his view on you. Let's just go to sleep.

Pyra sighed

 **Pyra** : I guess you're right. But we have to go sleep in the bed side closest to Rex.

 **Pneuma** : wow really?

 **Mythra** : Okay then.

The Aegis got up from Rex's bed and walked towards their bedroom.

* * *

 **Next Morning(Or really after 1 minute)**

 **Torigoth**

Rex and Pyra were both alone getting food supplies(Rex: Do we even eat?), while everyone else was doing something else.

 **Pyra:** Wait Rex! Before we go back to the group I would like to ask you something important about _our future_.

Pyra was blushing as her face was as red as her hair. Inside her head, Mythra and Penuma were waiting for the confession.

 **Rex** : Yeah what's up Pyra?

 **Pyra** : Rex ever since our adventure, started it was the most fun I've ever had with anyone. I wanna tell you that I Lo-

 **Nia** : Hey you two.

Pyra stopped and stared behind Rex. Rex turned around and saw Nia walking up to them.

 **Rex** : Sup Nia

 **Nia** : I was looking for the both of you.

Nia and Rex started talking to each other. Pyra simply stared at them two.

 **Pyra** :...

* * *

 **Inside the Aegis Mind**

 **Pyra** : I knew it. She is doing this on purpose!

Mythra was laughing in the background.

 **Pneuma** : It was a odd coincidence.

 **Pyra** : Odd coincidence? She ruined my confession on purpose. So she can take him for herself!

 **Pneuma** : _Yawn_ Well you were too slow to tell him. Now pay attention to our outside body. I think a bug is biting our neck.

 **Pyra** : That's not important. I'll prove to Rex i'm a better choice than Nia.

 **Pneuma** : How exactly?

 **Pyra** : I'll impress him with my strength and my great cooking skills and the other things I could do.

Mythra was still laughing in the background.

* * *

 **Back in the Outside World**

 **Nia:** Well Zeke told me to tell you if you brought all the shops in this town? He wants to buy something, but doesn't wanna pay full price.

 **Rex** : Well I brought most, some I couldn't because some stores have no data of them existing... So I think I brought all of them. My map says so.

Pyra returned from her conversation inside her head and entered the conversation. Not wanting to be won over by Nia, she was going to impress Rex in anyway she can.

 **Pyra** : Wow Rex you are so smart on buying all the stores. Now you could live a good life comfortable with your wife. _Which is going to be me and me only_

Nia stared at her after hearing that. Rex didn't hear Pyra whisper that last part.

 **Rex** : yeah, so let's get back to the group. I still have 500,000,000 Gold left anyways. I'll race you two to the others.

Rex ran towards downtown with Nia behind him. Pyra smikred and instantly ran to first ahead thanks to her OP-ness, but she mistakenly caused Nia and Rex to trip when she passed by them.

 **Rex and Nia** : woah!

Those two tripped and landed on each other. They both stared at each other and laughed at the accident. Pyra turned to look at them and frowned.

 **Pyra** :...

Inside Pyra's Mind, Mythra was still laughing and Pneuma facepalmed.

* * *

 **Impress attempt #1-Strength**

The group went out of Torigoth to go after a giant flying monster that was terrorizing the town. (Rex: Gotta equip bonus XP clothes)

 **Pyra** : It's the monster!

Pyra pointed at a big gorilla monster sitting on a tree branch.

 **Rex** : Then let's go get it.

 **Nia** : Are you sure?

 **Morag** : Izn't ze Monster suppose to have wingz-

Rex, didn't hear Morag and went head on with Zeke and Tora behind him for support. Nia and Morag tried to tell them it was the wrong monster, but decided it didn't matter when reasoning with Rex. The monster noticed the gang and began walking towards them.

 **Zeke** : I'll take the Right side.

 **Tora** : Tora will draw the monster on the left. Poppi turn into an Ice type.

Poppi transformed into a Ice type Pokemon.

Pyra entered the battle first with Rex.

 **Pyra** : Burni-

 **Rex** : Wait i'm suppose to say tha-

Pyra was stepped on by the giant monsters foot.

Everyone's mouth was on the floor. The monster pulled up his leg and looked below to see the damage he's done on Pyra. He never got a clear look as he was cut in half by a green headed girl.

 **Pneuma** : _Yawn_

Everyone was staring at Pneuma

 **Pneuma** : What are you guys looking at?

Mythra was laughing inside the shared body, while Pyra trashed and screamed around in her head.

 **Failure**

* * *

 **Impress Attempt #2-Aero Skills**

The gang had a quest of grabbing some rare plants high above the trees. They were currently stuck between a long gap on the trees.

 **Morag** : That iz a long way jump...

 **Rex** : Alright we need a high jumping Blade for this part. You guys auto teleport when I jump okay?

Nobody understood Rex, but simply nodded their heads.

 **Rex** : Here I go. Come our Roc.

Rex threw a Pokeball-er. Magicians Red- er I mean Roc appeared

 **Roc** : Roc

Roc posed. Zeke and Pandora became impressed at his posing.

 **Rex** : Alright Roc, on the count of three we long jump. 1.. 2..-

 **Pyra** : No I got this!

Pyra put Rex on her back (Pyra squealed in her mind, making Mythra and Penuma cover their ears.) and then jumped.

 **Rex** : Wait- Wait!

They both fell.

 **Zeke** : My boi!

Poppi covered her eyes.

The gang waited for a second before hearing Rex from below.

 **Rex** : I'm okay, just had some broken bones, but they healed already.

Rex yelled to them from the ground.

 **Nia** : Wow...

 **Morag** : Well at least their okay.

 **Dromarch** : Considering the long way up here.

 **Roc** : Do I go back in the pokeball?

 **Pandora** : So we jump down to him or fly with Tora's wings?

 **Tora** : Meh meh meh Tora can't fly.

Poppi was already on the other side of the branch, using her jetpack legs.

 **Failure**

* * *

 **Impress Attempt #3-Cooking Skills**

The group were resting in Tora's home. The Blades were talking about blade stuff(Poppi was helping her sister and Grandpa Pon) and everyone got suddenly hungry.

 **Zeke** : You got any grub in here Tora?

 **Tora** : Check the fridge. Tora always stocks up on food. Grandpa Pop programmed Lila to go for groceries every week on friday.

Zeke opened the fridge to find only one type of food.

 **Zeke** : But there's only Sausages?!

 **Morag** : Should you really be surprized Zeke?

 **Nia** : Need Fish...

 **Zeke** : We should really learn how to make food.

 **Rex** : Why don't we go downtown and get some fast food?

Pyra, overhearing them, decided this was her chance to impress Rex. She backed away from the other Blades and went to stand close by Rex.

 **Pyra** : Rex?

 **Rex** : Yeah?

 **Pyra** : Would you like for me to cook you dinner? We have some left over food from our travels.

 **Rex** : Sure. Thanks Pyra.

Pyra smiled at him and gave a quick smirk to herself.

-Cue Montage of Pyra cooking and serving everyone food-

 **Zeke** : You know, with our travels i'm glad we always have enough food.

 **Rex** : I know right? We carry an infinite amount of items in our inventory, but I really wish we didn't have a limit to carrying only 99 of an item.

Zeke, Morag, Nia started at Rex.

 **Pyra** : Here you go guys.

Pyra handed everyone a plate.

 **Zeke** : All yeah. Pyra's food is the best. Way better than Morag's terrib-

Zeke stopped talking and just quickly begin to to fill his mouth with food. Morag have him a glare and just continued eating the her food. Tora just ate the sausages in the fridge.

 **Nia** : Thanks Pyra.

 **Pyra** : It was _nothing_ Nia.

Pyra sweetly said that to Nia. The Gang ate in peace.

 **Rex** : This was really great Pyra. You mind showing me some cooking tips?

 **Pyra** : Of course Rex. I'll always _help_ you in anyway. What would you like to learn?

 **Rex** : Can ya show me to make a fire? Gramps ever taught me how to make a fire. Back then I used to eat every catch i made raw and got really tired of eating raw foods.

 **Pyra** : Don't worry about that. Now you have me to help you.

Pyra gave Rex a smile. Rex couldn't help but shiver at Pyra's smile. He just went back to talking with Zeke about what's under his eyepatch.

 **Pyra** _: I'll be with you forever..._

 **Success**

Rex began choking on his food.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the really long wait for a longer chapter. I just got really into different things and school just finished for me.**

 **Some ideas would be helpful.**


End file.
